


Till Tomorrow Then

by SourIdealist



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Freeform, House Tyrell, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourIdealist/pseuds/SourIdealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The victor decides whose names burn and whose fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Tomorrow Then

One day, Margaery whispers as soft as thistledown, one day brother we will bring justice to all those we have lost.

From the dulcet cries of those on Visenya’s Hill, to the cracked hum of a single note at Castle Black, one day bells across the land will sing their names.

One day soon we will no longer have to deny their very existence. The man who appeared like sunlight through thunder clouds, and the girl with hair like the sun but whose face was always in shadow.

We will mourn for them brother, you and I. When the battle is won we will weep for all those who were lost. 

But only then. 

For there are daggers against our throats, dear brother, manacles on our wrists and chains binding our feet. 

Till then we bite our tongues and smile, even as our mouths fill with blood.


End file.
